blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xierran Inara Society - Economy
The Primary Basis of Xierra's Economy Xierra has an economy comprising of about 55% service jobs and 45% industrial jobs. Most of these jobs are not actually producing the final product itself but rather maintaining the machines that do, designing them, or running machines that have been deemed to require an organic/kahlian operator. That being said, most of the primary good producing is done by automated machinery, allowing many stations to function without the interference of population. This means that while higher paying jobs are less common, most goods are cheaper. Even spaceships are commonly owned by single families in Xierra. As such, a significantly larger portion of Xierras industry is in space than is normally seen in other factions. Xierra has clusters of space storage and space manufacturing plants, most of them owned privately or corporately. This has allowed the construction of the Space Highway Network, a collection of jump 'gates' throughout Xierran core space and reaching somewhat into frontier space. This network allows small ships which are unable to mount their own jumpdrive to easily get to areas of space lightyears away in a few hours or minutes, polishing the Xierran space economy to a shine. Primary Trade Goods * Primary Metals These metals are metals used in structural areas in ships, buildings, and stations, as well as commonly used in pretty much any manufactured item. Examples of these metals are Iron, Tin, Titanium, Steel, etc. * Secondary Metals Secondary metals include metals such as copper, silver, lead, and other such metals not used in structural uses but still commonly used to manufacture items. * Precious Metals These metals are still used in manufacturing though are somewhat rarer than normal metals. As such these metals may be traded with other factions as currency or traded in on the market for Xierran Credits. (Gold, Silver, Platinum, etc.) * Cloth Rimes There are many different types of cloth rimes in Xierra, organic or synthetic these cloths range from plant fiber rimes to smart cloth that can translate into touch. * Nutrient Paste A synthetic mixture of protein, carbohydrates, and vitamins, amino acids and minerals. Everything the body needs, and absolutely disgusting. * All Purpose Androids APAs are commonly used throughout every type of Xierran commercial industry. They can be equipped to do nearly anything and come with a default set of tools. * Security Droids These droids are commonly used throughout Xierran to secure corporate goods and protect privately owned stations both at and away from home. * Space vessels Pretty self explanatory. * Synthetic Cloth/Clothes Xierran Synthetic cloth is usually self cleaning, able to change color at will, and able to transfer artificial feelings of touch directly into the mind of the user through augments. * Velerium Cells Velerium cells are used as reusable fuel cells in which the definition of fuel is a combination of atoms in a way for optimal fission. These cells are more efficient than normal fission but usually produce power on a smaller scale to avoid excess radiation. (I need to replace these with something more accurate.) * Solar cells Xierran solar cells operate at 77% efficiency in space, using multilayered interchangable chemicals as a means of energy generation. * Hydrogen/Deuterium ''' It's hydrogen, the most common thing in the universe! * '''Microchips Small chips of various composites and elements such as silicon with conductive metal components set into them, to be used in computers. * Nanocomputers These computers run all of the more complicated Xierran constructs, and are usually self repairing, improving, and constantly changing in configuration on an extremely small scale. Many of them are meant to mimic an organic brain in a way. * Artificial Muscle This artificial muscle usually operates by using conductive gas filled cells made out of teflon, which is able to expand and contract. They are usually a lot stronger, faster, and more durable than normal muscle. There are many different types of artificial muscle in Xierra, made by different corporations. * Protein-5 Cloth Protein-5 Cloth is a cloth that is twelve times more durable than kevlar, it is naturally farmed by genetically modified K'vach, which are organisms found on the Deri'ti homeworld, at least it used to be. * Alloys Combinations of basic metals in order to create more useful substances called Alloys I.E Xierran Brass * Nanocomposites These are composites constructed on an extremely small scale and are extremely durable. I.E - Carbon Nanotube Composites * Hardsuits/Exoskeletons These are powered suits or skeletons which are moved by either artificial muscle or hydraulics, these are used in both military and industrial applications across Xierra. * Magnetic Weapons Xierran coilguns are found throughout civilian weapons producers and distributors. They are usually restricted to muzzle velocities not as lethal to those in military hardsuits. * Laser Weapons These are the most common civilian weapons in circulation, they are used as a secondary by civil protection and are generally not powerful enough to cause any damage to someone with any armor. * Fine Italian Porno * Organs/Synthetic Organs Xierran organ growing is an industry that is normally restricted to federally inspected corporations only, however there are some less legal sources for these. Generally though, any company can produce synthetic organs and augments as long as they are approved by the local medical board. * Artificial Limbs/Bionic Limbs Xierran artificial limbs are usually restricted to purely artificial muscle or in the case of the poor, simple mechanical limbs or even static prosthetics. * Nanostreamers Nanostreamers are a tool which when coupled with the proper hardsuit mounted system can build entire buildings out of nothing but a metal dust, though usually only small structures are made using this method. It does however allow one to '3d print' any required part on the spot, if it is small enough. * DRN Scanners An Xierran "Dynamic Reflectiveness of Neutrinos" Scanner uses the reflectiveness of neutrino particles to determine accurately what materials scanned are made of exactly, as well as the able to scan through materials that aren't extremely dense. * Clones Xierran clones come in many brands. Vanilla, Augmented special, Bionic Body, Brain Buddy, and FIP. Almost all families in Xierra own at least some sort of vessel to protect them should they die. However rates have risen sharply since Spares N' Spades was shut down. * V'ron Spices V'ron Spices are a collection of spices from the four Xierran homeworlds, grown in order to give flavor to food made either by hand or by printer. * MREs Xierran Meals Ready to Eat are either pre-packaged meals, or nutrient paste. You do not want to eat these. Both of them are likely horrible, but at least the pre-packaged meals are hot. * Drones Drones are a huge part of Xierran economy. The Drake is the primary drone used in Xierra, and is used in military, security, civil protection, freighting, repair, construction, and more. * Kr'ton Oil Kr'ton Oil is a natural oil farmed from the aquatic species Kr'ton Vikoni Mei. This oil has been used for years to lubricate machinery across Xierra due to it's ease of access to produce, and overall performance. * Lasertowers Lasertowers are a very easily deployed defensive structure. They are equipped with a standard High Energy Two Pulse Laser, which is meant to damage anything from a fighter, to a battleship. * Peruvin Jewelry/Peruvin Peruvin is a material made out of the shell of the Crustacean, Kron on the Ivknosae homeworld. This material is lightweight, comes in multiple colors, is durable, and beautiful. * Ethanol This combustable fuel is made from organic material farmed from a variety of sources. * Service Robots Service robots being anything from a service android, to a cleaning bot, to something to 'hand make' your dinner, are used across Xierra, and nearly every household has one. * Ship Components This category is too broad. (Superconduction Capacitor Cores, Fusion Reactors, Chemical RCS systems, Ion RCS systems, Warp Drive, FTL Drive, etc.) * Shells/Missiles Category is very self explanatory and broad. * Satellites Xierran satellites are used throughout Xierran space, mostly by commercial vendors to keep track of their ships, wares, and other ships in the sector. They communicate through Hyperlink relays, which is a form of FTL communication unique to Xierra, and is generally not understood by other factions, Khionezdra is the only faction to date known to have been able to pick it up.